


Easy to Read

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Crossover, Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e18 Earshot, Gen, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade talks with Angel. Based on the BtVS Season 3 episode Earshot, but a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy to Read

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here’s a new Buffy/JCA crossover oneshot I cooked up one day while remembering some quotes from the episode Earshot (which is from Season 3 of BtVS). I call it Easy to Read because the image I cooked up in my head is of Jade Chan visiting with the vampire Angel and then talking with him. 
> 
> I based some of the dialogue on the scene between Buffy and Angel in Earshot, except it’s completely different. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. John Rogers (also a genius) owns Jackie Chan Adventures. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Easy to Read

“So what do you want to know, Angel?” asked Jade Chan, eleven. “My life? How I feel about my Uncle Jackie being overprotective of me? How trapped I feel whenever I’m in school because I want to get out and see the world?”

Angel looked at the black-haired, hazel-eyed fifth-grader, intrigued by her being so open and honest. Her asking him what he wanted to know, in his mind, definitely proved it.

“I don’t know, Jade,” he finally confessed. “Although,” he added, smiling a little, “I do have to admit, you sure are the free spirit I’ve heard so much about. And I know a free spirit when I see one, too.”

Jade shrugged as she lay on her side on the couch. To her, such talk like that meant little. She was fretting about something else. Her hazel eyes were still full of worry, Angel noted.

“But, hey,” he said, “you still got me. Plus, those martial arts moves you showed me that one day were pretty awesome, too.”

As he said this, he moved closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders – a gesture of the cousin or the big brother Jade wished he was – and that was saying something.

“I hate hurting myself, Angel,” Jade finally said, “more than I could stand.”

“I understand that, Jade,” Angel replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
